


Of the Last Resort

by Flying_Mandrakes (Poppet_Fox)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Akuma Attack, F/M, Identity Reveal, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Original Akuma, Reveal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 02:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15133565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poppet_Fox/pseuds/Flying_Mandrakes
Summary: Following the recent akuma attacks, Ladybug and Chat Noir have been going about their days as normally as they could. Except, what happens when an especially dangerous Akuma forces the two in a precarious position where only one of their safely guarded secrets is revealed?





	Of the Last Resort

Ladybug scanned the glowing city from the top of her partners staff, inching towards a nearby building for a more comfortable position. Leaping away, Chat Noir followed suit and grabbed his staff before taking a stand next to his polka-dotted friend. 

"See anything?" He asked. The sun had set ages ago and although he enjoys every moment with his lady, his eyelids were giving away. 

Ladybug shook her head, still peering at the peaceful noise crowding the few citizens of Paris below. '"It is getting late, though. We should start heading back," she said. She was also tired from the days work.  

Chat Noir bit his lip at what he was about to say. "You know," he began. "Imagine how much easier patrolling would be if we knew each other's identities," he lightly teased. He was half-serious, half-not. 

Ladybug rolled her eyes at the childish suggestion. "We have already discussed this-"   

"Yeah, yeah, I know," he interrupted. "Just some input, you know."  Suddenly, wanting to ease the tension, he grew a mischievous smile and leaned into Ladybugs face. 

"But, just imagine- patrol could be the two of us walking across Paris with two coffee's or hot cocoas warming our hands with no one suspecting two superheroes perched on their apartments," Chat Noir crooned in his lady's ears until she shoved his face far away nearly forcing him off the edge.   

"Still," he continued. "We would be able to meet more openly and plan patrols, attacks, back-up plans-"  

"No, Chat Noir," Ladybug stood with her face pointed out with stern disapproval. End of discussion. 

Beneath his mask, Adrien knew it was a fruitless endeavor to pursue, but recently he's been pushing the idea more and more. 

Still, he teased her with a smile. "Well, I'll admit. That was a poor way to ask you out on a date, wasn't it?" 

Ladybug rolled her eyes and forced back a smile of her own. "I'll see you next time, Chat," she said jumping from the roof.  

* * *

"Plagg, it would be safer if she revealed her identity on her own, that is why I am trying to ease her into the idea," Adrien whispered. Plagg was eyeing a piece of camembert through a sock Adrien threw on top of him. He reminded himself to save the teasing until after he got his cheese next time.  

"I mean, look at how many times we barely dodged a forced identity reveal," Adrien went on. "I know she doesn't want us to know who we actually are which is all well and done, but I'd rather tell her who I am on my own terms instead of on Hawkmoth's terms." He paused, considering his next choice of words carefully. "I think she feels the same way, too, but just won't let on." 

He looked at his helpless kwami for advice. After flicking him on the head and knocking him backward, Plagg poked his head out. 

"You could be right," he effortlessly said. "But what are you going to do if you are?" 

"Well, I obviously can't force her." Adrien let out a defeated sigh and submitted to his bedsheet covers. It has been a long day and maybe he should give it a final rest. Plagg floated onto Adrien's pillow and pulled the sock over his head. 

"It's actually pretty comfortable," he said once Adrien raised an eyebrow at him. "Look, I don't know what Ladybug is thinking but I can tell you what her kwami is." 

Adrien looked up at this. As far as he remembered, this was the first time Plagg brought up Ladybug's kwami. "Tikki is- well, Tikki is-"

"Oh, her name is Tikki?" Adrien interrupted.

"Be quiet, I am talking!" 

Adrien whispered a sarcastic apology and held in his questions.

Plagg continued. "Tikki is more responsible and more cautious than I am. But, as must as she hates to admit it, she is also just as practical as I am. She is probably thinking along the same lines as you are but is trying to work around the identity reveal problem instead of going through with it."

"So, basically-" 

"They realize there is something to worry about-"

"But-" 

"They're going about it differently."       

Adrien sighed. That wasn't comforting at all. Either way, as dramatic as he was being, it may not be as big a problem as he's making it out to be. He let this thought combined with the flashing images of Ladybug's swaying pigtails and her bluebell eyes lull him into a comfortable sleep. 

Plagg, on the other hand, wondered how accurate his words were. It has been awhile since he talked to Tikki and he kept wondering if she knew Chat Noir's identity long before Hawkmoth forced Dark Owl onto them. She probably did. Ever since that night, he was able to slyly wave at the pink kwami from afar without anyones notice- whether it was underneath their desks, peaking through their respective bags, or when Adrien and Marinette were leaving school for the day. Surprisingly, she took the risk and always waved back. Heck, she even winked at him at one point.   

Plagg snuggled further into Adrien's lone sock and listened intently to Adrien's breathing until he, too, was whisked away into a sleep filled with pink kwamis and life sized Camemberts.    


End file.
